


Resident Evil: Redemption

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: There was no chance of redemption for him. After what he had done, the choices he had made... He was nothing but a monster.Even if he had his reasons to help them, those reasons were nothing more but those of a selfish man.He would never be forgiven. And he was fine with that.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Resident Evil: Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me. I've finally gotten a short reprieve from my thesis after submitting it (here's hoping that my advisor thinks its good to go) and so to celebrate this short break after running myself ragged to the bone, I decided to post this fic.
> 
> It was a story that I did last year but I just never went around to posting it as I figured I wanted to write it as a multi-chapter story. But I never went around that cause I was running into a massive writer's block plus being very busy during that year to prep for this coming year's graduation. I figured that I might just post this up as a one-shot but if you guys want it to be a multi-chapter story, just let me know down in the comments below. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this piece.

_"Well Rebecca. This might probably going to be_ _it."_

She knew that Chris and Leon wouldn’t stop no matter what until they rescued her but time was running out. Deep down, she knew they wouldn’t be able to make it. She would rather they focus on stopping the virus from spreading further in New York City before it was too late. Her life wasn’t worth the life of millions of innocents.

Resigning herself to her fate, she just hoped that at least the two men would get out of this fiasco alive. But just as it seemed so bleak for her, gunfire suddenly erupted outside ripping her out of her thoughts. _"_ _What's going on out there?"_ Had Chris and Leon finally reach the safe house?

More gunfire erupted outside this time accompanied by several chilling screams of pain mixed with terror and then dead silence. All was quiet and then in a single heartbeat, the door was sent flying off its hinges, whizzing past her and slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Rebecca's eyes widened in surprise and slight fear when she saw a black-cloaked figure with the hood over his head step in. She could tell that from beneath the cloak that the stranger wore a bulletproof vest similar to Chris's own and a black shirt underneath it ending with black military boots. But underneath the cloak, she couldn't tell the stranger's face as whomever this person is wore a black and grey wolf mask that covered the entire face.

The only thing she could discern was that her rescuer was a man and a tall one, probably a few inches taller than Chris and Leon.

Was this one of the death merchant’s men? But if he were, she would have seen him before. Not to mention why would Glenn’s men fire at him if he was one of Glenn's men?

“Who are you? What do you want?” Rebecca demanded weakly, her strength failing thanks to the A-virus inside her. 

The stranger did not say a word, simply taking out a capped syringe from underneath his cloak and walks up to her. Before she could protest, he removes the cap and stabs the syringe into her neck, injecting the unknown substance into her.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” What is it with people injecting her with virus strains and strange substances today?

“I’m giving you the cure that I found from Aria’s grip. The man is secretive but not secretive enough.” The figure suddenly spoke.

She knew he wasn’t lying because she was suddenly feeling a bit better as the cure worked to eradicate the A-virus from her system.

“Who are you? Why are you working against Arias? Are you working alongside the B.S.A.A?” She asks.

The cloaked figure snorted. “Do not mistake my intentions as that of a dog of the B.S.A.A. I am here to stop Arias because of my own personal reasons.” He said.

“Then who are you?” She questioned him further not willing to just leave any unanswered questions hanging in the air.

The man stared at her and it unnerved her a bit when he didn't speak for a moment. She only grew even more nervous when she couldn’t see his eyes either which were hidden from view by the dark lenses in the eye holes of the mask. It made her feel like she was an ant, helpless to defend herself. And then suddenly, the man took off his mask and never in a billion years would she expect to see the last person she thought she would see ever again.

“W-Wesker!?” She cries out, wide eyes filled with shock and fear. 

She would recognize that face anywhere but he looked different. Instead of flawless skin, there was a thick scar across his nose and what appeared to be a burnt scar on his right cheek. His eyes once a blazing orange-red full of arrogance were now a calm icy blue. He looked like the Captain she knew back in S.T.A.R.S., back before the incident in the mansion. 

“H-How did you survive? Chris said you were dead!” She exclaimed, cold fear lacing up her spine. She was helpless still in these metal bindings and still too weak to fight back. She wouldn’t stand a chance against Wesker if the man was going to kill her here.

“I survived albeit barely. The Uroboros virus took the brunt of the rockets aimed at me when it steered my left arm in front of me in order to shield me but it wasn't enough. The rockets destroyed the virus outright and since it had mutated alongside the virus I injected myself with all those years ago, a large percentage of the prototype virus died alongside with it. A few of the remaining virus survived and it began its work healing me as much as possible.” He explains in a calm manner just like how he would brief them back when he was captain of the Alpha team.

“The prototype virus had been driving me slowly insane. I just hadn’t realized it until I woke up with a clear head. Much clearer than I had ever been in years.” He continues. “I had been knocked out of the lava by the blast and ended up on a rocky crevice where I rested and allowed my wounds to heal. I eventually recovered but I did not retain everything that I had.”

“What do you mean?” Rebecca asks.

Without a word, Wesker unclasped the black cloak wrapped around his neck and upper torso, letting it drop to the floor. Rebecca gasped in shock when she saw that instead of an arm, all that was left was a stump.

“Y-Your left arm…”

“As I said, the blast didn’t leave me intact.” He said as if the loss of his arm didn’t bother him.

They then heard voices just down the hallway and Rebecca recognized that it was Chris and Leon. “Christopher and Mr. Kennedy will take care of you. I’ve done my job.” Wesker says but before he turns to leave, Rebecca stops him.

“Wait! I don’t really know what to say since you were hellbent on world domination and killed hundreds of people and I can never forgive you for that. Add in the fact that you sent Bravo to their deaths and nearly got everyone in Alpha killed. But… right now, I just wanted to say thank you.” Rebecca said. She probably would never forgive him for his atrocities but in that one little moment, she saw not the monster that tried to kill Chris and Sheva but instead saw the stern Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team.

“Don’t thank me.” Wesker says with his back still turned towards Rebecca. “Ever so kind-hearted. How else would you thank me, someone who betrayed you all and tried to take the world into his grasp?” He mutters bewildered.

Looking over his shoulder, Wesker dons the mask once more as well as the cloak. “If you wish to tell Christopher and Mr. Kennedy that I am alive, that is your choice. I do hope that you three will live to see another day. I bid you all good luck.” He said and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Rebecca hadn’t failed to notice of Wesker calling Chris by his full first name. It struck her to the core as she recalled that the only times that the former captain ever called Chris by his full first name was, much to everyone’s disbelief except Chris and Jill, when he was concerned for the brunette or when he showed a small tinge of affection towards Chris.

Which meant only one thing.

The man still held deep feelings for Chris.

How was she going to tell this to Chris? Should she even tell him? Before she could mull over it even more, the two mentioned men appeared in front of the entrance to the room she was kept in and ran inside to free her.

* * *

Glaring up at the monstrous Tyrant, Chris fires at it but the bullets only seemed to anger it further. Unable to dodge its incoming attack, he was sent flying with a hard backhand by the Tyrant making him drop his weapon. Coughing up blood, Chris struggles to get up as the Tyrant came closer readying its razor sharp claws.

Pulling its arm back, it lunges forth ready to plunge its claws right into the brunette. Shutting his eyes, Chris braces for the oncoming attack and his inevitable end but the pain he thought he would receive never came. Slowly opening his eyes, Chris was shocked to see a cloaked figure stopping the Tyrant’s attack, holding its arm in his strong grip and not even perturbed by the Tyrant’s strength.

With a mighty push, he sends the Tyrant flying all the way to the other side with a loud thud. Looking back across his shoulder, Chris was met with a hound mask staring right at him.

“Are you just going to sit down there or are you going to fight?” The stranger asks. Why did he sound so familiar Chris wondered?

Not getting riled up at the mysterious figure’s taunt, Chris gets back up, rushing over to where his dropped weapon was and grabs it. Holding it up, he takes aim once more at the Tyrant and open fires. “Distract it. I’ll move in and finish it off.” The stranger said. Rushing at a speed that nearly made the figure invisible, the stranger pulls out a military dagger from the strap behind his back and slashes at the Tyrant across its side, dodging its claws and then slashed at it again and again in a deadly dance.

The Tyrant roars and tries to fend off its mysterious attacker but to no avail until it saw an opening. Before the figure could dodge, the Tyrant slams its hand down onto him hard enough to leave cracks on the floor and pinning him down. The mask worn by the hooded stranger cracked and shattered from the great impact finally revealing the man behind the mask.

“Damn.” The blonde coughed, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. He had been careless and now he probably had a few broken ribs judging from how it was getting difficult to breathe.

Wesker howled in agony when the Tyrant ripped his chest wide open with its claws tearing the cloak off as blood spilled onto the ground. Picking the bleeding man up by the throat, the Tyrant roared with triumph, satisfied that he would soon be putting an end to the one who dared attack it. 

Chris froze when he saw who it was in the Tyrant’s grasp. “Wesker?” He couldn’t believe it. The man was dead! He killed him! He knows he did. The nightmares that had kept on taunting him all these years reminded him of that fact. His gaze fell upon the scar on Wesker’s scarred face and onto the missing left arm.

His heart jolted with guilt seeing the stump there. He had a feeling it was all because of him that Wesker had been reduced to such a state.

“Chris! Here!” Leon shouts snapping Chris out of his thoughts, seeing the grenade launcher that Leon slid across towards him. Quickly taking the grenade launcher, Chris readied it and aimed it at his target. Rage started to fill him when his gaze fell onto the Tyrant whom was slowly crushing the blonde-haired man in its hand.

“Hey!” Chris shouts catching the Tyrant’s attention. “EAT THIS!” He roars and fires, the grenade hitting the creature right in its chest blasting it apart, sending Wesker flying and landing hard a few feet away. Dropping the grenade launcher, Chris then rushes to Wesker’s side, handgun out and holds it right at Wesker's chest.

“How the hell did you survive, Wesker? Tell me!” Chris demanded as an hurricane of emotions he long held against the man returned.

“You can simply just ask Miss Chambers how I survived. I told her everything and I am not in the mood to repeat myself.” He growls in frustration and pain as he pushes himself up.

“What the hell? Wesker!?” Leon shouts.

“Can you lot just stop screaming? My ears are still ringing from the blast and its making my headache even worse.” The blonde-haired man groans.

“A headache is the least of your concerns! Tell me why I shouldn’t shoot you right here and now!” Chris snarls.

Wesker sighs. “I got the cure to Miss Chambers from Arias. She should be cured of the A-virus by now. I assume she did not tell you that she saw me?” 

“Y-You saved Rebecca?" Chris couldn't believe it. Why would he do that considering how he so easily betrayed them all and sent his friends to their deaths? What was even going on? "What’s your game this time? To get me to trust you!?” He would never trust this man ever again he had sworn to himself. But when Chris saw the other man’s eyes finding the calm icy blue that he remembered as a young S.T.A.R.S. member unlike the insane-tinged orange-red gaze that haunted his dreams, he felt that sworn testament slowly crumbling to dust.

“Your eyes… what happened to you?”

“You did, Christopher.”

Chris froze. It had been so long since he remembered Wesker calling him by his full first name and it brought back those warm feelings he held for the man back from the darkest depths of his heart.

“Your final attempt to kill me destroyed the Uroboros virus as well as a large percentage of the virus William produced for me a long time ago. The very same virus that I had injected myself with in the mansion had been slowly rendering me insane and when the Uroboros virus tried to protect itself by protecting its host using my left arm, it took the brunt of it killing it along with the prototype virus but at the cost of my left arm." The blonde explains. 

“The blast also left me with a few scars as you can see considering the blast was very close to my face.” Wesker adds. 

"What happened next?" 

“I was knocked out from the lava by the sheer force of the blast leaving me unconscious. When I woke up, the remaining virus in my body was already slowly healing me to the best of its ability. I did slowly recover until I was strong enough to leave albeit I’m not the same as I once was."

"What do you mean?" Chris asks. 

"When I woke up, my mind had never been more clear.”

“Are you saying you were insane? Do you really expect me to believe that?” Chris asked accusingly. “You killed hundreds if not thousands!”

“Your friend caused the destruction of Raccoon City!” Leon spat, tempted to punch the man in the face.

“I don’t expect you two to forgive me. I didn’t come here to redeem myself.” 

“Then why are you here?” Chris snarls. 

“To not let you and your friends get killed.” Wesker simply said which shocked both Chris and Leon.

“I told Rebecca I had my personal reasons for helping her. Helping you three is one of my personal reasons.”

“And the others? What were they?” Wesker however was too exhausted and weak from the blood loss from the battle to answer any more questions and fell forward as he blacked out. Chris quickly moved in to catch the unconscious man before Wesker could fall on his face, dropping to his knees and taking the man into his arms watching as the wounds on the man's chest were closing at a much slower pace than he recalled. It was all just too much for him.

Wesker came to save him, Rebecca and Leon? Why? After everything that has happened, after all that he had done, why now? Why did his former captain just have to make things more complicated?

Why did the man he still loved come back?


End file.
